


Carpenter

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes all sorts of skills to survive in the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of self-made challenge. One short-short written per day based upon randomly generated words, just to start writing anything again.

It was one of those bases that didn’t offer much in the way of comfort, or recreation, or even protection from the wind. The only thing they did seem to have was a lot of time, natural resources, and untrained labor from every person currently living on the base. There was a small Rebel cell from the local system, and they offered a lot of support when it came to cutting trees and creating boards for building, but they had more enthusiasm than skill when it came to putting those boards together to create barracks.

After Yavin the Rebellion leaders had tried to find more worlds with ruins that they could exploit as a quick shelter, but this last move had required them to leave quickly without the chance to do as much scouting, and so they were in a forest trying to make the best of it. Some of the Y-Wing and X-Wing squadrons were getting flying time by doing voluntary scouts of other nearby systems, but Rogue Squadron was told that they had to rest after flying several dangerous missions back to back.

However, they were not actually getting any rest, as they were expected to contribute to the building efforts. Wedge had once thought about a possible career as an architect, but he had grander dreams than building the most basic huts and barracks. All they needed was a place that would block wind and rain, and hopefully not fall apart within a couple months, and that was all they were going to get with a crew of pilots building it.

He winced as he heard Luke yelp; the young leader may have been a Jedi-in-training and an excellent pilot but he had trouble with a simple hammer and nail scenario. On the other hand, Wedge had been sure that Wes would be building crazy angles and wasting time, but his work was actually very organized and looked sound. Janson had claimed that he assisted his father in the building of a barn when he was a kid, and Wedge was starting to believe it.

As his short break came to an end, Wedge sighed and picked up his own hammer again, exchanging looks of chagrin with his fellow Rogues, “Did you ever think that you’d join the Rebellions and become a carpenter?”


End file.
